


Бумажный человек

by Doctor_from_Venice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Romance, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_from_Venice/pseuds/Doctor_from_Venice
Summary: Две совершенно разные вселенные. Девушка из реальной жизни и влюбленный персонаж несуществующего мира.





	Бумажный человек

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик на песню Motor-Roller – Бумажный человек.

Солнечный день, выходной — что может быть лучше? Удача именно сейчас сопутствовала как никогда кстати, а потому, считай, делай все, что хочешь — сегодня будет хорошо. Замечательную погоду чувствовали все: деревья, птицы, казалось, даже улица. Однако, несмотря на тепло, было не многолюдно. Это было очень странно, относительно прошлых дней, когда даже в дождь на два-три человека больше. Редкие прохожие то появлялись, то исчезали совершенно внезапно. И совершенно неясно — завернув за угол или как?

Юги очнулся только когда услышал настойчивую возню за окном его комнаты. Она была настолько громкой, словно постороннему, совершенно неловкому человеку внезапно взбрела мысль взобраться на крышу игрового магазина. Парень, отбросив карты на кровать, буквально бегом кинулся к окну. Он приник лицом к стеклу, сосредоточенно рассматривая каждый метр крыши. Однако, никого там не оказалось.

Резкий оглушительный треск прямо над ухом, и Юги, уже отскочив на порядочное расстояние, оказался на полу, вытаращив глаза. Желтая птица, будто понимая, что так он отреагировал именно на нее, обиженно клюнула стекло и сорвалась в воздух, скрывшись в ближайшей кроне дерева.

— Всякое бывает, — усмехнулся Юги, поднимаясь с пола. — Хотя я раньше таких птиц не видел… О Боже, я опаздываю!

Через десять минут он, порядком запыхавшись, пытался отыскать свой телефон, хотя вскоре, поплевав на него, помчался к месту встречи, где его уже ждали друзья. По правде говоря, они никак не удивились его рассеянности. Хотя бы потому что у Юги в последнее время вошло это в привычку. В очередной раз виновато почесав затылок и извинившись, он улыбнулся, опять же виновато, но мило. И ему снова все простили.

В парке малолюдно. Такого не было никогда. Он считался одним из самых популярных общественных мест в городе, да и погода не препятствовала спокойной прогулке. Юги задумался об этом. На самом деле его не столько волновал сам факт, сколько безразличие его друзей ко всему происходящему. Они ушли уже довольно далеко вперед, беззаботно разговаривая и что-то обсуждая. Компания продолжала уходить все дальше. А может, это он стал медленнее идти? Мимо прошел мужчина в широкой шляпе, да так быстро, что от движения Юги почувствовал дуновение ветерка, дававшее явное право не сомневаться в подлинности этого прохожего. Ветка над головой шевельнулась. Приглядевшись, парень с изумлением обнаружил, что покой опять-таки был нарушен благодаря той же самой желтой птице. Для него она стала легко узнаваемой из-за обиженного взгляда. Птица чуть склонила голову, покосившись на его ноги, а точнее на то, что было перед ними. Парень удивленно опустил взгляд. Рядом с ним лежал кожаный, потрепанный бумажник, который, по всей видимости, был обронен тем самым прохожим. Не долго думая, Юги машинально схватил потерянную вещь.

— Подождите, вы… Что?! — парень застыл — позади его никого не оказалось, парк был совершено пуст. Лишь ветер чуть колыхал ветки деревьев. Он растерянно попятился назад, в том направлении, куда и должен был идти несколько минут назад. Внезапно вдали возникла черная точка, которая буквально стала очерчиваться, приобретая силуэт только что потерянного прохожего. Только бесцветного. Юги протер глаза и пригляделся более внимательно, но стало только хуже — силуэт идущего как ни в чем не бывало человека стал перечеркнут белой полосой, словно его стирали с листка бумаги.

Растерявшись, Юги остался стоять на месте.

— Что здесь происходит… — прошептал он, посмотрев на руку.

В ладони ничего не было.

* * *

Отбросив карандаш и всячески стараясь не заснуть, она склонилась над так и не законченной работой. Да и разве можно было назвать именно таким словом обычную недорисованную картинку, «выполненную» на клетчатом листе из тетради? Кому как. Иногда желание марать бумагу переходит границы приличного, заставляя водить грифелем даже в тех местах, где это не приветствуется. В кабинете работодателя, к примеру.

— Что, Шамаш, опять? — в комнату ворвалась темноволосая девушка со стаканом в руке. — Ты когда прекратишь так делать? Я просто не понимаю всю твою несерьезность!

Пока она бесцельно и суетливо кружилась по комнате, рассматривая и без того ей знакомые старые стеллажи с книгами, зеленую доску с прикрепленными к ней многочисленными набросками, столы с карандашами, бумагой и снова карандашами, девушка успела единожды тяжело вздохнуть, бесцельно уставившись вперед. На самом деле, прозвище «Шамаш» не являлось ее именем. Это была всего лишь кличка, непонятная, да и сама по себе просто обидная. Неизвестно откуда ее знакомая, а по совместительству слегка заказчик, взяла это слово. Как потом в последствии выяснилось, имя это было именем Бога, что вдвойне неприятно.

— Ну как ты? — девушка перестала шнырять по комнате и, наконец, встала около стола, за которым сидела ее не взаимная подруга, ее жалось. Ведь именно из-за своей упертости, рассеянности и максимальной общественной дезориентации это чучело сейчас сидело без работы, хотя и являлось студенткой, что и делало ее состояние позволительным.

— Никак, — сухо ответила та с плохо скрываемой усталостью.

— Ты сделала то, что я просила? — она принялась рыскать глазами по столу в поисках ее недавнего заказа.

— Нарисовать ситуацию, да, я помню, — одно мимолетное движение, и в груде раскрытых книг, банок с краской, пачками карандашей и скомканной бумаги нашелся тот единственный рисунок, над которым она корпела без малого три дня, не перерываясь.

— Это что вообще такое? — «заказчица» нахмурилась, разглядывая сие творчество. — Почему ты не закончила его? И я тебе за это деньги должна платить?

На альбомном листке была изображена сцена в парке, собственно, как и хотела девушка. Птица на ветке, посередине парень, который оглядывался на прохожего, нещадно стертого наполовину. Всё, кроме этого участка, имело свои цвета и чувства, старания, вложенные человеком, любящим свое дело. А вот пятно оставляло ощущение неаккуратности и надругательства в целом над всей работой.  
Девушка гневно посмотрела на художницу.

— Позволь напомнить, что деньги ты платишь мне по собственной инициативе, тут уж я ничем тебе помочь не могу. Забирай и уходи.

— Дура ты, — хмыкнула она. — Живешь за мой счет. Мы с тобой подруги, а я ощущаю себя идиоткой, которая выбрасывает деньги на ветер!

— Тебя никто не просил этого делать.

— Я тебе помочь хочу. Без меня ты бы оказалась на улице, ведь я единственная, кто платит тебе хоть что-то по доброте душевной, да и то лишь потому, что знаю всех твоих тараканов. Этот мир не для тебя, и мы обе это знаем. Но будь добра, живи по его правилам, ведь ты сейчас находишься в нем. Хочешь ты этого или нет.

— Я не виновата, что прохожий у меня не получился. Уходи.

Не дожидаясь, пока её комнату покинут, девушка вернулась обратно к своему рисунку. Точно такой же парень, копию которого она недавно отдала в чужие руки. Легкая улыбка тенью скользнула по лицу девушки только от одного примечания, что один и тот же персонаж получился практически одинаково, хотя, как она сама утверждала, «одно и то же получается всегда по-разному». Мысли всё продолжали идти своим чередом, и никакой конфликт не в силах был повлиять на это течение.

— Но… — девушка медленно взяла карандаш и мягко опустила грифель на и так уже хорошо прорисованные контуры. — Я все еще надеюсь выжить.

С контуров потянулась маленькая полоска на грудь, затем от нее — к тонкой шее, чуть ближе к противоположному плечу, и продолжала неустанно скользила далее. Она ни о чем не думала, но тем не менее позволяла себе задумчиво выводить линии вопреки всему.

Случилось перепутать карандаш. Грифель был ярко-красным, но на это девушка не обратила никакого внимания. Она убрала руку в сторону и посмотрела на результат. Особого смысла рисунку это не придало, разве что большое красное сердце отлично выделялось на фоне серых, безбожно унылых рисунков, заполнивших собою все пространство стола помимо прочих мелочей.

Просто сердце скуки ради. Снова тяжелый вздох, редкий, но такой болезненный и отталкивающий. «Заказчица», которая все это время стояла у двери, громко, скорее для вида, фыркнула и, развернувшись, поспешила по своим делам. Рисунок, которого она так сильно ждала, в конце концов разочаровал ее окончательно — достаточно было всего-то посмотреть на него на две секунды дольше. Теперь же он болтался из стороны в сторону — его теперешняя владелица не заморачивалась над сохранностью хрупкой бумаги.

— Не уходи, она лишь поддалась мимолетной прихоти, скрытой за добродетелью. Я жалею, что ты отправился к ней.

Но бумага многое может стерпеть, даже грубые, нелепые вмятины, оставленные на себе по неосторожности. Она-то может, но не то, что на ней нарисовано.

С каждым новым взмахом с листка стряхивались осколки трудов. Все они катышками протянулись в одну тоненькую линию, рассыпаясь сначала по полу. Затем, подхватываемые легким дуновением ветра из открытой форточки, достигли стола, закончив свой путь на новом, совершенно чистом листе бумаги, сложившись в точно такой же силуэт, который содержал в себе до этого оригинал.

Мимолетный шорох. Девушка медленно обернулась, внимательно всматриваясь в груду мусора у себя на рабочем месте. Она с изумлением заметила творение случая. Улыбнулась.

* * *

Неизвестно, сколько времени Юги пробыл в застывшем положении посреди парка. Он был в растерянности. Увиденное не могло быть просто плодом фантазии — все казалось слишком реальным для этого. Первая мысль, найти друзей, напрочь забыта, так как неизвестно, где они были, да и как выбраться из пространства, которое вдруг стало замкнутым и потертым по краям? Недолго думая, Юги решил идти. Просто идти прямо, ведь это был единственный способ узнать, что же творится. Первый шаг неуверенный, скорее из-за странной земли под ногами, неожиданно ставшей более вязкой, как после дождя. Второй получился на более твердую платформу, смахивающую на бетонную. За краем, в непроглядной темноте, показался слабый свет. Птица, которая все еще сидела на ветке, истошно закричала. Звук эхом отдался в ушах, оставляя все надежды на спокойное стечение обстоятельств. Парень кинулся прямиком к этому свечению. Он не понимал, что делал, но все же чувствовал, что это единственное верное решение, которое можно принять. Секунда, и Юги уже проваливался во тьму.

Что-то подхватило его, унося по отдельности, частичка за частичкой, по своему заданному направлению. Внезапно обдало слабым холодом, напоминающим летний вечерний ветерок. Затем послышались звуки шагов и хлопающей двери. Следом всё опять рассыпалось, возвращая привычный шум автомобилей и крики знакомых. Вновь тишина. Казалось, так могло продолжаться бесконечно, пока всё белое не ослепило парня на несколько секунд, заставляя застыть в одном положении и не двигаться, пока глаза не привыкнут к новой обстановке, новым ощущениям, новому миру. Он знал это. В память каким-то странным образом вписались совершенно чужие воспоминания, казавшиеся ему все же собственными. Будто в одно и то же время у него были разные тела, но воспоминания — общие для всех.

Пересилив себя, Юги решился открыть глаза. Все пространство вокруг было действительно белым и… плоским.

— Что случилось?.. — он поднял глаза вверх.

* * *

Девушка скучающе посмотрела на свой очередной набросок, созданный ею за пять минут чисто ради того, чтобы успокоиться. Как бы она ни пыталась себе внушить, пережить без каких-либо переживаний конфликт не удалось. Неприятный осадок остался и, скорее всего, будет ощущаться до самой следующей встречи. Хотя как она поведет себя, когда вновь столкнется со своей знакомой истеричкой? Осточертело выполнять бесполезные «заказы», которые все равно равно или поздно будут заброшены в дальний угол и напрочь забыты. А так хотелось, чтобы труды приносили пользу… Вот только заказчица не принимает отказов, вновь и вновь наседая, требуя свое.

Краем глаза она заметила едва уловимое движение, в районе того самого образа, что недавно вернулся к ней по её же просьбе. Она не могла найти этому объяснения, но раз уж всё так случилось, докапываться до чуда не стала, решив, что пусть всё будет так. И вот теперь девушка, подсознательно поблагодарив сама не зная кого за хоть небольшое, но избавление от скуки, изучающе, но лениво блуждала глазами по образу персонажа, который удивленно озирался вокруг себя, еще пока черно-белый, но живой.

— Вот значит как, — она потянулась за листком. Неаккуратно задела ближнюю стопку, отчего та, конечно же, покосилась, а затем и вовсе свалилась на пол, распушив листки в разные стороны, точно павлиний хвост. Девушка не обратила на это никакого внимания. Ей важно было то, что перед ней. Появился небольшой интерес к тому, что было изображено. Не исключено, что он еще и понимал ее, поэтому за этими мыслями последовало обращение, тихое, неуверенное. — Ты же здесь, ведь так?

Сказала и почувствовала себя весьма глупо, необычно. Словно псих, что разговаривает с воображаемым другом и таким образом спасается от одиночества. Получив в ответ кивок, она удовлетворенно зевнула и, удобно расположив подбородок на ладонях, продолжила рассматривать его. Если это всё действительно не бред, а лишь плод ее воображения, то он ей явно по вкусу. Пусть лучше так, чем общение с реальным окружением, состоящем и замыкающемся лишь на той истеричке, что недавно наведывалась за очередным своим капризом.

— Что случилось? — образ нервничал, рассматривая себя. — Почему я такой?

— А, это поправимо, — коротко отозвалась девушка. — Сейчас раскрашу, ты не бойся.

Пока она доставала все необходимые принадлежности, парень продолжал осматриваться. Он беспорядочно блуждал по листу, все время нервно ёжась. Рядом с ним лежала тонкая тетрадь в клеточку. Дойдя до края, парень в нерешительности протянул руку за грань. Естественно, ничего не произошло. Тогда он поднял ладонь вверх, к тому месту, где листы почти соприкасались друг с другом. Пальцы исчезли в пространстве, но теперь он чувствовал опору по другую сторону, а потому, уже более уверенный, прошел несколько шагов и вскоре оказался на другом листе. Парень огляделся. В поле его обозрения оказались недавние наброски, которые девушка сделала еще до прихода своей заказчицы. Недолго думая, любопытства ради, он скользнул на следующий лист. Тот был под углом, но образ не заметил этого даже тогда, когда полностью оказался на нем. Фактически, он стоял над пропастью. Условной, разумеется.

Девушка закончила копаться и посмотрела на то место, где должен был быть образ. Но его там не оказалось.

— Хей, где ты?

Отвлеченный окликом, он дернулся в сторону. Этого было достаточно, чтобы случайно подскользнуться, что и произошло. Он кубарем покатился вниз, навстречу другом образу, тело которого было перечерчено красным карандашом. Девушка видела это. Миг, и образ исчез, зато то, что недавно было наброском, обрело способность двигаться.

— Слились воедино? — заинтересованно прошептала она. — Хотя по сути это один и тот же персонаж. А что будет, если нарисовать кого-нибудь другого?..

— Странное место, — парень опустил взгляд. Красное сердце четко вырисовывалось на его груди. — С этим можно что-то сделать?

Девушка, задумавшись, кивнула.

— Можно стереть, — задумавшись, добавила. — Если позволишь.

Внутри все похолодело. Попятившись, он сказал:

— Нет, не надо. Звучит жутко.

Та усмехнулась в кулак.

— Так что же ты такое?

— Я? — он внимательно смотрел на нее. — Я… обычный… Я это я. Но каким видишь меня ты?

— Я вижу свой говорящий и движущийся рисунок, с которым беседую. Просто моя знакомая показала мне персонажа, которого надо было нарисовать, что я и сделала. Ничего личного, — она посмотрела в окно. — Наверное, я все-таки сошла с ума.

— Не думаю, — он обиженно отвернулся. — Вообще-то я живой. Я живой как… ты. Знаю, может, для тебя это звучит глупо, но в моем мире я точно такой же. Но… куда он делся?

— Я не знаю. Но если это все по моей вине, то извини, — девушка пододвинула к себе теперь другой листок, на котором он находился. — Можно гадать тысячелетиями, как так смогло получиться, но ответа, скорее всего, не найдется. Возможно, здесь ты надолго. Кстати, как твое имя?

— Юги.

— Ясно, — она взяла в руки маркер. — Тогда позволь на этот раз превратить тебя в нечто больше, чем просто набросок. По крайней мере, это всё, что я могу для тебя сделать.

«Хотя я многого не понимаю, — подумала она про себя. — Пусть будет так».

* * *

С последних событий прошло несколько месяцев.

Тихо скрипнула дверь, щелкнул выключатель, и комната озарилась тусклым светом. Девушка устало опустила сумку на диван и медленно поплелась к своему рабочему месту — столу. Она проходила через всю комнату, бегло осматривая многочисленные зарисовки и полноценные рисунки с изображением Юги, которые были расклеены по всей комнате. Просто кто-то недавно решил, что так ему будет легче (и не скучно) жить, точнее, существовать.

— Как ты? — она села на свое привычное место, устало потирая глаза.

Юги подошел ближе, насколько было возможно.

— Ничего, а ты? — он вытянул руки, но они тут же уперлись в невидимую преграду.

— А что я? — девушка будто не замечала его взволнованного лица. Много времени прошло с их первой встречи. Затем пошли бесконечные разговоры, которые перекрылись впоследствии началом нового учебного года. А дальше бесконечные пары, лекции, практические работы и просто целая куча домашнего задания. Разговор друг с другом стал настоящей редкостью, а ведь поговорить парня тянуло все больше и больше. Возможно, было несправедливо держать Юги взаперти, да и вернуть обратно не представлялось возможным, поэтому она постоянно делала вид, что не замечала беспросветной тоски в его глазах в то время, когда она была занята чем-то другим, нежели разговором с ним. В какой-то степени парень стал зависим от общения с ней, а она просто этого не до конца понимала.

— Выглядишь уставшей, — он помедлил. — Опять.

— Что поделать, — обычно такие вопросы, констатирующие факты, в буквальном смысле выбешивали ее, но от Юги слышать их было едва ли не приятным удовольствием. — Чертова учеба. Но без нее в этом мире не выжить.

Он промолчал.

— А что ты делала, если бы ее не было?

— Я? — девушка задумалась, взяв карандаш в руки. — Я бы рисовала. Соответственно, разговаривала с тобой. Что мне еще делать?

— Ничего, просто… Ты действительно разговаривала бы со мной?

— Что?.. — она присмотрелась к нему. — Юги, да ты покраснел.

Он вздрогнул и замахал руками.

— Да ладно, стой и не двигайся! Стой, кому говорят! — она начала вертеть в руках листок, чтобы заставить Юги повернуться к ней. — Ну и ну, цвет и линии сами собой появились у тебя на лице. Да ладно?!

— В этом нет ничего такого, — запротестовал он.

— Нет, есть.

— Да нет же.

Она положила рисунок на стол и рассмеялась. Просто так, от души и искренне. Юги смотрел на нее снизу вверх. Никогда он еще не видел ее такой. Всегда понурая, ленивая и скептически настроенная девушка вдруг переменилась. Он вновь подошел ближе, насколько это представлялось возможным, и уперся руками о невидимую границу, что разделяла их с огромной силой. Внутри что-то дернулось, по телу прошелся жар, который странно отразился на всём его теле. Оно будто стало ярко-красным, словно пылало огне. К счастью, это продлилось лишь несколько мгновений, и девушка ничего не заметила.

— Хей, я придумала, — она перестала смеяться и, утирая слезы, оценивающе посмотрела на него. — Не хочешь немного поразвлечься?

В груди опять что-то кольнуло. Больно и ощутимо, но Юги скрыл это.

— Ты о чем? — с трудом выдавил он, закрыв от боли один глаз.

— Не двигайся.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Не двигайся. Что тебе не понятно из этих двух слов?

— Не надо ничего мне пририсовывать.

— Да подожди ты.

Закончив, она посмотрела на результат. Не получив удовлетворения, скривилась.

— Все-таки они большие.

— Теперь ты их не сотрешь, — боль стала еще более невыносимой. — Иначе мне будет плохо.

«Хотя хуже уже быть не может…»

— Да, — девушка виновато посмотрела на него. — Не нужно было лепить тебе эти рога. Просто подумала, что ты мог бы смотреться с ними еще лучше… Извини.

Она задумчиво посмотрела в окно. Чувство вины не отступало. В это время Юги скрылся в дебрях бумаги и на негнущихся ногах забился в угол, откуда она не могла его увидеть. Внутри все жгло неимоверно, это нечто разрывало его, давило в буквальном смысле, словно прорывалось наружу спустя большого количества времени через бездну терпения.

По звуку было слышно, что она ушла в соседнюю комнату. Окончательно потеряв над собой контроль, Юги осел и застонал от боли. На его груди проявилось то самое сердце, которое девушка вывела ему несколько месяцев назад. Он уже и забыл о нем, но возможно именно оно причиняло столько боли. Юги обессиленно закрыл глаза и, отдавшись боли, провалился в беспамятство.

Призрачное пламя охватило его фигуру, а вместе с ним и все те листы, которые были неподвижны и расклеены по комнате. Оно было медленным, ленивым, но с каждым разом, охватывая все больше и больше рисунков, становилось более яростным.

В этот момент девушка вернулась обратно в комнату. При виде мутно горящих листов ее сознание словно застыло, как и все тело, треснуло и, осколок за осколком, начало разваливаться. Она не понимала, что делала, не осознавала, как правильно, не думала про причины, просто гребла в охапку все горящие листы и бежала вверх по лестнице, на крышу. Ветер сразу же подхватил и растрепал и без того неаккуратные темные волосы. Огонь не пожирал ее тело, как делал это с рисунками. Более того, она вообще ничего не чувствовала от тех неподвижных горящих фигур, которые горели, превращаясь в угли. Добежав до края, девушка со всех сил размахнулась и пустила по ветру все то, что когда-то старательно создавала. Но листы не разлетелись, а наоборот, сложились в один до боли знакомый образ, окутанный все таким же призрачным огнем. Мутные краски проявились тут же.

— Мне скоро уходить, — боль ушла, осталось чувство легкости, за которой последует ничего. Юги знал это, но продолжал улыбаться, хотя слезы предательски текли из его глаз.

Вслушиваясь в каждое его слово, она оттащила его за руку от края, падая на колени и обнимая. Теперь она ощущала пламя, которое было готово вот-вот забрать ее единственного друга. Оно было обжигающим, всепоглощающим и совершенно невозможным. Ужасно, когда ощущаешь его руками и всем телом, понимая, что это заберет то, что дорого, не давая возможности ничего исправить.

— Прости, это я виновата, — тихо всхлипнула она. — Я оторвала тебя от твоего мира, я своими руками уничтожила тебя.

— Это не так, — она почувствовала, что он положил руку ей на голову. — На самом деле я очень рад, что ты это сделала. В своем мире мне бы не хватало тебя.

Вот, вот сейчас конец. Несколько секунд и все. Не будет больше того, что было. Все уйдет в прошлое и никогда оттуда не вернется. Она отстранилась от него. Окутанный пламенем, все еще тепло улыбающийся, он казался невозможным, слишком спокойным, будто ему не было больно от осознания, что это конец. Она сжала его плечи. Они не настоящие, но и полностью не живыми их тоже признать было сложно. Резко потянулась к его губам, но в этот миг налетел порыв ветра. Образ вмиг распался на сотню уже тлеющих листков, что беспорядочно кружились далеко в небе, мирно догорая там.

Она медленно встала и скучающе посмотрела на них.

И, когда все стало пеплом и взлетело в небеса, он запутался, счастливый, у любимой в волосах.


End file.
